One last hope
by chantal-j.t
Summary: What is Harry's last hope when people around him die? I'm sorry this story will not go any further due to computor malfunctions...sorry...plz read my other stories
1. chapter 1

It was a hot day and everyone at number 12 Grimraud place was  
  
outside,well almost everyone , Harry Potter was in his late godfather,Sirius Black's room he was looking at the old photo album Hagrid had given him on the last day of his first year.Althought it was pictures of Lily and James and himself there were a few including Sirius,like the one he was looking at now.It was the picture of his parents wedding and Sirius being the best man ,was in it.It had only been two hours he was at Grimraud place and one week since school had finished. He missed Sirius alot already, he had found out about the prophecy but hadn't told anyone about it especially not Ron and Hermione .he couldn't bear to hurt them.He was drifting off into a sad sleep when he was brought back to the real world by his friend Hermione.  
  
"Harry,why don't you come outside?"  
  
"I don't really want to "he replied  
  
"well then can I stay with you?"  
  
"sure ,if you want to"  
  
"ok"  
  
They sat together in a awkward moment of silence before Ginny came in with an angry look on her face and she was soaked.  
  
"what happened??"asked Harry and Hermione together.  
  
"Ron ,he dumped a bucket of water on my head"she said"what a jerk!!!"  
  
"you should go change or you'll get sick"said Hermione worried.  
  
"your probably right"the younger girl said and left the room.  
  
When she left Hermione stared at Harry the sunsetting light was playing on his face and making the green in his eyes come out even more then usual. Normally hermione thought he had amazing eyes and that was it but now she felt different ,she liked the way his eyes glowed,the way his hair fell on his face ,the way his soon-te-be-sixteen body was all buff and muscular.'oh no 'she thought'did I just think that ,oh my....I LIKE HARRY'she realized and gasped.harry heard this and turned around'what's wrong?"he asked"nothing.....nothing at all"'understatement of the year!!!!'she tought.little did she know about what harry was thinking at that moment'shit she's beautiful,how can i have not noticed'he continued to stair into her eyes and her into his 'did I just think that about my best-friend?' he pondered'yeah i did,blimey I LIKE HERMIONE!'he realized suddenly as they were both realizing this,they were sub-conciously leaning in to kiss each other when the third musketeer arrived laughing.  
  
"what's so funny "Harry asked backing away from Hermione as quickly as he could'oh please don't let him have seen i was gonna kiss her'he thought'was she gonna kiss me?' "oh just that i got Ginny wet and she came in to change then when she came out*laugh* i got her*giggle*again!!!!!"he said "oh Ron your so horrible to her"Hermione said now looking at her feet,embarrased  
  
'was I about to kiss Harry?'she thought'yes I was but more importantly ,was he gonna kiss me?' The three friends stayed there talking until supper when they went down mrs.Weasley started yelling at Ron for his mean joke."your gonna be locked in your room,until you learn that you have to respect your sister!!!!!"  
  
she yelled at the top of her lungs "your not allowed out of your room for 4 days!!!"she finished"4 days but mum ...."he trailled off seeing the look on his mothers face.'these four days are perfect if i want to find out if harry likes me back'hermione thought'now 4 whole days to find out if she was gonna kiss me and if she'll be my girlfriend'he thought stealing a glance at hermione only to find her looking at him too he smiled and she returned it ,then they both went back to their food.The next day,Harry and Hermoine were in hermione's room doing their essays at the moment they were doing their potions essay which Snape had had fun giving out 3feet long of the 10 most complicated antidotes in the world.  
  
"ok so ,I'm almost done i only have an inch left"hermione said sometime later"yeah well I need your help I still have 3 inches left"he answered "oh well that's not so bad,I'll help you"  
  
After they finished they decided that with only charms left they would do it tomorrow."so what do you want to do now?"hermione asked "oh..i dunno...what do you wanna do?"he asked"um can i ask you something?""sure"he aswered "well,who...I mean...who do you like?"she asked feeling nervous"well,this girl...but I dunno if she likes me back""oh ok well the best way to know is to tell them how you feel""i know i'm just shy,who do you like???""well....um....a guy but he probably doesn't like me ,i'm not good enough for him"she answered "why not,anyone would love to be with..."he trailed off thinking about what he was saying."would you?"she said with out thinking"yeah !!!"he said also not thinking  
  
"you would ?you would like to be my boyfriend yeah right"she said in disbelief "well yeah i've liked you for so long but...."he said thinking about the prophecy "then why don't you ask me out?"she asked"'cause you probably like someone else" "are you kidding?I've liked you since the third year" "woah ,well ..."  
  
"well do you want to be my boyfriend?"she asked more nervouse then she had been for her OWLs."I want to but I think that with everything going on with Sirius's death,Voldemort being powerfull,the prophecy...."he stoped realizing he had just told her something she would want to know more about"WHAT what prophecy???" "the one that says that either I'll kill voldemort or he'll kill me" he finished looking defeated"what ..why didn't you tell me?""i didn't tell anyone I didn't want people to worry" "ok but still my question remains " "I told you I l-love you but I don't want you to get hurt if I get killed" "I know the risk so now if it happens I will be warned,besides,I'll be sad whether i'm your girlfriend or just your best-friend who just happens to l-love you"  
  
"Ok then I wanna be your boyfriend and do you wanna be my girlfriend?" "Duh...Of course!!!!" she answered and now without any interruption they leaned foward and kissed each other, both their second kisses but their first together.   
  
a/n I'm sorry for the short chapter but i'm on writters block...uh oh .read and review tell me what you think and I'll keep writting.Go me..Go me!!!!!  
  
-Chantal~j.t.~ 


	2. chapter 2

At dinner that night they were to announce that they were boyfriend/girlfriend and they only hoped that everyone would be ok with it. so at dinner they arrived hand in hand. They made Mrs.Weasley drop her fork, Ginny chocked on her water and Ron all out laughed."what is so funny ron?"asked hermione "just the fact that you two probably don't know that your holding hands"  
  
he said laughing "Of course we know ,you git,we were gonna wait until after the meal but since we got everyones attention ,we wanted to announce that we are going out together now"Hermione said "yeah and I just wanted to announce what the risks are,i found out at the ministry that there was a prophecy about me and voldemort"he paused for gasps ,murmurs of fear "and the prophecy said this,Either he will die at my hands or I will die at his"now everyone was frantic mrs.Weasley was near tears, Ginny was crying Ron looked petrified along with everyone else at the table. Everyone looked frozen like that so Hary tried to lighten up the mood "That's it no more news we can eat now"he received alot of "i'm not hungry"s from everyone at the table so harry and Hermione sat down and ate by themselves."I think we should apologize for hurting them so much"they both said at the exact same time."your right"they said again at the same time.  
  
The next few days were past still by themselves, mostly talking about school and friends and things like that they were both extremly at ease with each other and that was a very good thing but Harry still felt guilty for what he might be putting her through.It was now the end of the summer it was the 30th of august and they were going to platform 9and three quarters soon to soon for the boy's liking but as it was for Hermione she was happy to go see some of her other friends.She and Ron were still prefects and harry was made one too althought no one could beleive that Dumbledore actually bent the rules for Harry(they hadn't realized that he was special to Dumbledore).  
  
They were now boarding the Hogwarts express when came the voice of a certain blond-haired slytherin "Oh look mudblood has a boyfriend"he said as he saw that she and Harry were still walking hand in hand "Go away you slimy ferret-boy"Harry said"oh is potty standing up for his mudblood girlfriend???awww how discusting"  
  
They all started yelling and the conductor came and split them up ,they all made their way to the prefects carriage.Where they got all their duties and rules and such things after that they went into an empty compartment Harry and Hermione sat all cuddled up on one side while Ron sat alone on the other.Suddenly the train stoped and everything went black,they heard a voice that scared them all into oblivion.They heard Voldemort, who got his aim all wrong,(he wanted to hit harry)when he used the killing curse,the lights came on just in time to see Ron getting hit square in the chest by a flash of green light and fall to the ground dead.Voldemort disapparated seeing as he missed his target.Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were crouched down by Ron's body's side Hermione crying,Harry cursing and barely fighting back the tears.Under his breath he was speaking to Ron "Come back mate, I can't lose you ,your my best friend. I just lost Sirius ,now you ,somethings got to change.Come back as a ghost please Ron so that we can see you again."Hermione was whatching him with tearfull eyes she knew that this would be hard to get over but she knew that it would ruin their year."Harry ?"she said"yeah 'Mione*sniff*"he answered "I love you and I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere"  
  
"i know 'Moine don't worry 'bout me,we should get some help, i don't think it's healthy to look at his d-d-d-dea-dead body,do you?"  
  
"I guess it's not but I-I-I m-m-miss him already and he just left how  
  
are we gonna go through this year??""I don't know but I feel I should have helped him or something"he said "I'm serious Harry there's nothing that you could have done"she said taking his head onto her shoulder and hugging him.They were both crying when they got help and they didn't stop crying for a while .The train hadn't known about the attack which made everything harder when Ginny came around."hey "she said cheerfully"where's Ron?"  
  
she asked nicely,she frowned when Harry and Hermione started to cry."what's wrong?"she said feeling sad,mad and frustrated"it's R-R-Ron he's-s-s-s n-not here ,he wont come b-back, he's d-d-dea-dead"Harry said crying."What???you-you-you've got t-to be k-k-k-kid-kidding"Ginny said crying"n-no I-I wouldn't ki-kid about something like this"Harry said still rubbing his tears from his eyes with his hand."when we get to school I'll owl mum to tell her"Ginny said"OK here you can use Hedwig"harry said handing her Hedwig's cage."thanks"she said giving him a forced smile.  
  
Back at the school no one was laughing everyone had heard about Ron. The slytherin's were being about as nice as they could,they weren't laughing but they were still smirking at Harry and Hermione who everyone else were giving there pity to.But they didn't care they asked Dumbledore if they could talk to him before the start-of-term feast "So we were wondering considering the happenings on the train if we could eat by ourselves and maybe with Ginny Weasley in our common room"asked Hermione to Dumbledore "Miss Weasley has been sent home for a month to take care of personnal problems,as for you two you will be allowed to eat in your private common room for prefects"he aswered.Harry and Hermione open their mouths in shock because of the death of Ron ,they had forgot about their own common room. 


	3. chapter 3

When they had set everything up in their private dormitories,  
  
they joined eachother in their common room and ate their dinner  
  
which surprisingly or not was extremely quiet .They had nothing   
  
to say they were absolutely in total shock they were entering their   
  
sixth year at Hogwarts without Ron. It was the first time they had ever done that,being in a common room on the first day of term, they had now realized that he was gone and never comming back.  
  
As promised ,Ginny had sent Hedwig with a letter to Mrs. Weasley telling her everything that had happened with Ron in the train then she had been sent to take the train in Hogsmead but her mother was not with the familly she was in Romania visiting Charlie so she would be going to see her father and brothers.She   
  
already missed her older brother dearly he had been her friend and closest brother all her life.She wasn't quite ready to let him go yet.And as she thought about this while boarding the train, tears ran down her cheeks and bloked her vision.As she sat on her seat   
  
she remembered all the good times she had with Ron.Playing exploading snap in the den,getting his help in school(even if he was  
  
explaining what Hermione told him),playing quidditch with him and her other brothers,even stealing his broomstick when she was six and gettin yelled at by him but getting a hug afterwards.She just sat there crying until she heard the similar yet sorrowed voice of her father brothers Fred&George and Percy.  
  
Meanwhile it was the first day of classes and harry was moaping around not really wanting to learn anything without Ron  
  
his friend,his brother , his partner in crime(a/n not a real crime just an expression).Hermione was also the same way but she didn't have alot of classes with Harry ,they would be split all day .....or almost.firstly Harry had transfiguration,that went by without any major problems.Secondly he had charms,that went by also well but he was remimded of the first year ....  
  
~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
They were in charms in their first year ,to practice the levitation charm. Ron was having a slight argument with Hermione .  
  
"wingardium leviosa"said Ron waving his wand frantically  
  
"stop stop ,your going to take someone's eye out, besides your saying it wrong it's 'livio-sa' not 'leviosaa' "hermione said in her know -it-all way  
  
"you do it then if your so clever,go on"  
  
She did and succeded her spell gaining points for gryffindor.  
  
~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~  
  
Hermione must have been thinking along the same lines 'cause  
  
when he looked over next to him to see her with a look between a smile and starting to cry.After this class he was going to be alone again.he had chosen divination to use as an extra class to keep him busy the class went well but at the end when he was about to go down the ladder he was called back over to prof. Treylaney.  
  
"I think you should sit down Mr. Potter"she saidpointing over to the chair Ron used to sit in   
  
"I think I'll stand ,Thanks"he said  
  
"Someone near you has died"she said in earnesty  
  
"I KNOW ALREADY!!!Ron died don't rub it in"he started yelling  
  
"No my dear, I'm terribly sorry to say that someone even closer to you has died"she said  
  
"There was no one closer except Hermione....and she's O.K. she's in class"he answered  
  
"when I said someone I didn't mean a human"  
  
When he was looking for an answer she continued."please come and look into the crystal ball"  
  
He didn't want to but the mystery of who had died took over and curiosity won he found himself looking into the crystal ball seeing clearly as he could a snowy white figure of an owl.  
  
"Hedwig..."he said with one single tear running silently down his face."what happened?"  
  
"i do not know Mr. Potter but I fear she has been attacked "  
  
"attacked?....by who?"  
  
"I do not know that"  
  
"YOUR LYING!! YOU MUST BE!"he said shouting   
  
"i am no-"she was cut off by more yelling  
  
"YOUR A FRAUD, YOU CAN'T KNOW ...YOU...."he trailed off knowing he had no proof just then an idea hit him.  
  
"accio hedwig!"he yelled and stood there waiting for his owl to be brought to him by magic although what he received was horribly terifying and sadening.he received a beautiful white feather spotted in blood, no doubt hedwig was dead.  
  
He made his way to Dumbledores office said the password he had learned from the marauders map and went up the spirral staircase.  
  
"hullo ?proffesor?"  
  
"hello Harry what may i ask brings you here?"  
  
"more death"he answered shortly  
  
"more death? what do you mean?"  
  
"Hedwig has gone,she was delivering a letter to inform Mrs.weasley...but she apperently didn't make it."  
  
"who told you this Harry?"  
  
"prof.treylaney and i did the summoning charm and all i got was this"he said pulling out the blood covered feather.  
  
"oh dear,I see well if you wish to have the rest of the day i will let you be,would you like Miss Granger with you???"  
  
"No don't bother her she doesn't need to pity me more"  
  
"alright, i will tell her at dinner if you have not come down to dinner"  
  
"thank you"  
  
Harry made his way to his prefect's common room and looked at all his school photographs ,of him,Ron, Hermione and   
  
even some of Hedwig.After dinner time ,Hermione came up looking sad.  
  
"what's wrong "he asked  
  
"I heard about Hedwig and I'm really sorry , I'm sad about it"  
  
"don't be , I just hope she died quickly"  
  
"yeah I guess"  
  
they sat and snuggled but neither of them were really in the mood to talk or do anything remotedly romantic.'Now with Ron and hedwig dead what will i do?'thought Harry. 


	4. chapter 4

They next few months were uneventfulland every day got a little bit better but the events of the beginning of the year were still painfull to think about,obviously.Hermione was still top of her class but only barely and Harry was way below what he usually did."If you don't pay attention,Mr.Potter you will not make it to your N.E.WT.s year"prof. mcGonnagle said on one day in transfiguration class ."I'm sorry ma'am i just can't concentrate on turning a owl into a feather, it's still too hard for me because of hedwig"Harry responded begging himself not to cry."i understand mr.Potter but you must try harder"she responded"i will ma'am"  
  
After that class he had lunch so he went to the great hall thankfull he was able to, even if it was only barely,able to transfigure an owl into a feather.hermione walked in a moment later carrying about four books about this and that."Hello Harry"she said to Harry "Hey 'moine how was transfiguration for you,i never see you there anymore your at the other end of the class ever since we were caught snogging in her empty classroom"the later said with a grin."Yeah,"she said blushing"it wasn't that bad, I saw what happened to you when she talked to you, are you alright??" "Of course I'm fine,just brought back memories".They sat throught the rest of the meal talking about things with out importance until ...."well for this weekend I was thinking of asking Dumbledore to let us visit Ron's grave ,would you like to come Hermione??"Harry asked her 20 minutes before class "Oh Harry I was thinking the same but I didn't think you would want to" so they decided to go ask Dumbledore right away so they ran up to his office.  
  
Once they got there they were surprised to find Madame Pomfrey levitating Dumbledore on a stretcher to the hospital wing "what happened?"asked harry as he got a good look at Dumbledore who was awfully pale and his eyes were glassy plus his hands were all swolen as was his feet "we don't know how but he has been given some inflating draught at the rate his arteries will inflate and burst if he doesn't have antidote in 24 hours he will die"the nurse answered looking extremely worried."Um does the school have any antidote??"Hermione asked with the end of the world written in her eyes."Professor Snape is making some"she answered"how long does it take?"asked Harry "not long just 5 hours, so he will be recovered completly by friday"she said "Good "the young couple said together "I must go it'll be better for the headmaster"she said leaving.  
  
the next few days were filled with rumors that Dumbledore was kidnapped by Voldemort or that he was so sick he couldn't leave the toilet or he would throw up on people.Only Harry and Hermione seemed to know the true storie.Finally on friday dumbledore made his way to breakfast, drinking from a hip flask  
  
which at first scared Harry but he was reassured when he gave him one of those friendly smiles he always gave him.harry and Hermione had the first hour off of school so they made their way to the head table to go speak to Dumbledore."hello proffessor"Harry said "Hello Harry,Hermione"he said bowing his head slightly "hello sir"replied Hermione "we were wondering if we could speak to you in your office ,we have the first hour off"hermione finished "well of course shall we go ??"  
  
They made their way up to his office and sat down"we would like to visit Ron's grave this weekend if it is at all possible"said Harry "Oh! I knew you would both be ready to go back after the bariel but I didn't think it would be so soon, if you truly want to see this I will come along from a distance"he said finally "thank you very much sir ,but we would like to just take a portkey there and back by ourselves please."asked hermione "well if it is what you wish, you will have the whole weekend"he said with hesitation "Thank you "they both said "we better go to class"hermione told Harry "yeah i guess "he said suddenly depressed "see you both at 5 o'clock this afternoon" "yes we will"  
  
They made their way to his office at 5o'clock to take the portkey to the leaky cauldron , they had decided to go there to spend the weekend.The got to the office and took a seat when Dumbledore got there they started to talk a bit.  
  
"Hello harry , Hermione"  
  
"hello proffesor"  
  
"are you both sure you want to go ,or would you rather stay?"  
  
"we are sure of it sir we want to visit our best-friends grave"said Harry.  
  
"alright, here please hold on to your bags and to the portkey,you will have to set your watches to 5:30 sunday afternoon, understand?"  
  
"yes sir"they said together  
  
They felt the familiar yet uncomfortable feeling of pulling behind their navels and a moment later they were standing near the bar in the leaky cauldron.  
  
"hello mr.Potter,Miss Granger ,How was your trip?"  
  
"not to bad Tom would you please show us to our rooms??"  
  
"Oh,Of course"he said taking his keys and heading towards the Inn   
  
half of the pub."here are your rooms ,they are connected to each other by a hallway but other then that they are seperate.is that O.K.?"Tom asked to the young teenage couple "Oh yes it's quite alright,thank you"said Hermione while grabbing Harry's hand.  
  
Tom unlocked the rooms gave each of them a key to both rooms and left them alone. "You ready to go and see our new rooms?"asked harry as he turned and kissed her cheek"well yes but only if you help me in, my bag is heavy"said Hermione with a sweet smile "I'll help you in alright "Harry said while picking Hermione up and carrying her into her room."HARRY!!let me down,put me down that's not the help i wanted"hermione said though still smilling widly."Oh sorry "he said in a low voice"do you forgive me ??"he asked in below a wisper while leaning in to kiss her"um let me think she answered wispering also"i guess i can do that"she said finally brushing her lips against his.There wasn't much time left that day so they just looked around diagon alley at anything and everything .They planned to go visit Ron's and Sirius' graves the next day and that they would then go visit Grimraud place.  
  
The next morning drew nice and cool they dressed mostly in black to show they were mourning and headed towards the graveyard when they got there they held hands but barely spoke they firstly headed towards Ron's grave which was three rows down from Sirius' grave .On Ron's grave was inscripted very few words but they both loved the inscriptions 'R.I.P Ronald Weasley  
  
stay in our hearts forever' It also said the dates of birth and death  
  
Harry and hermione stood there reading it and Hermione put flowers on it and walked away to look at random stones while again Harry spoke to Ron "hey mate hows the after life???I hope things are good for you ,Hedwig has died also attacked seems like the closest thing I've got other then hermione is Lupin we write to each other alot and we both miss you and Sirius alot ,I'm happy you get to spend time with alot of people.I'm even jealous say hi to my parents ,I'm gonna go see Sirius now and I'll speak to you again this summer .Mate please watch over me and Hermione."  
  
He knew Ron couldn't hear him but he knew it was worth a try ,he then went to join hermione who was talking to another man althought Harry couldn't tell who it was he could only see the back of his head.As he came around he saw that it was Remus Lupin . "hey Remus"he said to the older man"hello Harry" he said shaking his hand and giving him a manly hug."how are you?" Harry asked "been better but I'll live how about you?"he said "same as you " they walked all together to Sirius' grave.And Looked at his inscriptions too he would have been inscripted as *escaped convict no one will miss you* but harry got to choose what the inscriptions would be so he chose'R.I.P Sirius Black you will forever live in the hearts of your loved ones' he was happy with his choice and the grave was right next to his parents' graves.They both said that they were heroes in everyones eyes forever.It was a sunny day but all of a sudden everything went completly black.'Oh no not again' thought Harry All the heard was a small cry of "Imperio"and then everything became light again in time to see Lupin scream and start hitting his own head on Sirius' grave stone.He finaly, after 2 minutes of bashing his head, fought the curse and colapsed to the ground yelling "get help!"Hermione went to the village but no one would come with her.She ran back to the graveyard to find a horrific site Harry was pointing his wand at Voldemort who was pointing his own at Lupin and it looked like everytime she took a step voldemort would cast the crutasius curse on Lupin she ran towards them and pointed her want at Voldemort she said"reducto" she had cast the shrinking spell on him and he shrank down to the size of a goblin and casted the counter curse on himself.Finally he decided with an evil grin to Harry that someone was going to die.He pointed his wand at Hermione and said"AVADRA KEDAVRA" 


	5. chapter 5

He pointed his wand at Hermione and said"AVADRA KEDAVRA"Hermione froze to the spot and her life flashed before her eyes,she waited for death to stike her but it never came.Lupin had taken all of his strength and jumped infront of Hermione and took the curse instead of her.He fell to the ground just as Ron had exactly 5 months ago and he was dead. Now not only was Sirius,Ron and Hedwig dead but Lupin was too.'Wait a minute' thought Harry 'Now that Lupin's dead I have no more connection to my father or the marauders' He was in totally angry so he decided to banish Voldemort from Diagon alley ,the cemetery and the leaky cauldron Forever."bano voldemort from diagon Alley!"he yelled the incantation.Hermione was so greatfull to Lupin and she prayed that he would join his friends in the afterlife 'please oh please let him be O.K. god, please he sacrificed himself for me'she thought and although her prayer  
  
wasn't said it was heard by the world.They went back to the leaky cauldron all sad and depressed.Later that night harry stayed up most the early hours of the morning thinking about the chain of deaths :Ron(his best friend),Hedwig(the closest animal ever to him) and then Lupin(the last remaining marauder ,who wasn't evil).Who would be next ? He then realized that Voldemort had attacked everyone he was close to and the only PERSON he had left was HERMIONE!!!!! 'oh no ' he thought 'hermione's next what do i do to protect her?' he thought and thought some more the next day,they took the portkey back to Hogwarts.When they were each in their own private dorms harry finally made up his mind .He ended up going downstairs, he found hermione there already reading a book .'just like her'he thought althought when he neared her he was surprised to see that she was crying not actually reading ,he figured it wasn't a good time to put his plan into action so he decided to calm her down."are you O.K?"he asked"No harry I'm not Lupin sacrificed himself for me and I'm not even that important*sniff*"she responded "Of course your important enough "he said pulling her into his arms ,he loved the way she fit perfectly into his arms."All your friends would miss you!!!what about Ginny you can't leave her now .she looks up to you,she sees you as a friend and a sister" he told her sweetly'won't you miss me' she thought "and much more people will too, me included"he continued "thanks harry but i really can't beleive i got so close to dying again" "don't worry I'm doing everything I can to protect you" he said "I'm going down to lunch bye hermione"he finished and left."why won't he kiss me?even tell me he loves me"she said quietly when he was gone.Harry was on his way to the great hall when he stoped dead in his tracks,he was probably gonna hurt her more taking his time like this .'Action must be taken' he thought  
  
and went running up the stairs and hallways to Gryffindor tower .  
  
Upon arriving he knew he was just in time she was about to leave to go to the common room for all gryffindor common room."wait hermione I have to talk to you"he said panting slightly"please sit down" "alright Harry calm down"she said sitting on the sofa in their private prefect common room."what's so important?"she asked nicely "just that I have to protect you""yes i know bu-"she was cut off by him starting again "please don't interrupt me please""ok" "like i was saying i have to protect you and the only way I think I can do that is to not be so near you"he paused trying to figure out where to go on from here "Harry what are you saying?" "I'm saying that Voldemort's Killing everyone near me so if I'm near you ,you'll die .I can live knowing that you hate me ,i can live knowing you can't be seen with me but I'll never be able to live if your dead 'cause of me"he said with a little difficulty "harry are you saying you wanna break up with me? 'cause if you are i'm not falling for it. You say you wanna protect me but you know very well that your hurting me right now.and if you need to protect me so much then do it be with me at every possible moment and if he comes battle him,i know you can !your the boy who lived if there's anything that can protect me it's you!"she said matter-of-factly"Hermione it's hard enough already with out you-"he was cut off by more loud speaking from hermione "well it can't hurt you much if you're doing it" "it is 'cause i still really love you" "yeah well you've helped me to escape him before and you've escaped from him already like what 7 times now?" "I'm just doing what I feel will help your protection." "so you're serious you want to break up ?" "i don't want to I think I have to" "Fine I'll wait for you"" you Hopefully won't have to wait for long.I'll always love you hermione" "right G'bye Harry "she said as she kissed his cheek and left up the stairs to her own dorm.'Great going Potter 'a voice said in his head 'you just lost the last good thing in your life'  
  
The next few days they didn't speak and they both ,although trying to hide it,were moping around in classes and hallways. Harry was going to sleep and he was thinking about Ron  
  
"what would you say if you were here mate???"he asked under his breath.he then fell into a very heavy sleep inturrupted by a most wonderfull dream.  
  
~~~~~~IN THE DREAM~~~~~  
  
Everything was black ,Harry feared another Voldemort attack but what he got instead was much better he suddenly found himself face to face with none other then his best-friend,Ron,owl,hedwig,godfather,Sirius,father,James,mother,Lily and all of their friend ,Remus Lupin.  
  
"Hey what are all of you doing here?"he asked to them  
  
"were here to answer your question to Ron"answered his mother   
  
"my question?"he asked "yes the one about 'what would he say'"she answered "oh alright"he said.  
  
Suddenly chairs popped out of nowhere and they all sat down.  
  
Ron began to speak "I just wanted to tell you your bloody stupid mate ,what were you thinking??" he said "I was just thinkng of her protection"he answered honestly "well you thought wrong ,we've been visiting her everynight for two weeks and ever since you broke her heart she's been sobbing through her dreams."answered Sirius and Ron almost at the same time."Sorry, bet she hates me now though"he said "your so bloody naive"said Ron"she will never hate you she wont ever get over you it's actual love this time"said his mother sweetly "true love"James finished  
  
for her "your a lucky man son ,it took me until seventh year to get your mom here"he finished putting his arm around Lily. "Listen Harry I hope you can deal with us all leaving like this but you have to fight!"Sirius jumped into the convorsation."I really missed you all ,Really but how do I know this isn't a trick from Voldemort?" he asked remembering hid 5th year "ask Hermione ,Voldemort has no control over her so it is us ,ask her at the same time your begging for forgiveness"joked Ron "I will"assured Harry."Bloody hell Harry your about to wake up, bye now"Ron said to Harry and the all hugged him in turn and he felt himself waking up  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of dream~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goodbye ,I'll miss you all"he was saying as he sat bolt upright in his bed.'just a dream' he thought 'no matter i'll take their advice' he got up and got ready for class.  
  
He met Hermione halfway down the hall and ran to catch up with her."'Moine wait!!!!" he yelled "WAIT!!!" "ok ok "he caught up to her and took her shoulder."I have to ask you something but it's gonna sound funny so don't laugh" "I won't" "ok well has Ron,Hedwig,lupin and my parents along with Sirius been in your dreams ,'cause they were in mine and ..." he trailled off and awaited her answer with patience "yes"she said"yeah they all have been in my dreams talking to me" So as they walked to breakfast harry was mustering his courage and finaly he had it"Hermione I'm sorry about breaking your heart I feel really bad,Do you forgive me??" he asked "Yeah it's ok I forgive you now ,it was just hard to see your point of view then" "well I'd like to fix it ,will you be my girlfriend??"he stood there waiting her answer which seemed like it would never come.  
  
A/N Aren't I evil I always make a cliffy when it's so overly exciting .so what do I do does she say yes or no???READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!if i get 3 reviews or more by tomorrow I'll update!!! 


	6. chapter 6

"i'd like to fix it, Will you be my girlfriend??"he stood there waiting for an answer that seemed would never come."Are you sure you want me back??"She asked "Of course I'm sure!!!!! I 'll always love you ,it's true love"he said quoting his father "well then why would you want to leave me??"she asked quite sadly "because I was stupid but I found that out now and I don't want to  
  
be without you not now,not ever"he finished with a look in his eyes that said 'answer please!!!!i'm gonna burst!!!!' So she told him  
  
her answer "I'd love to Harry" she said and hugged him tightly.  
  
That was ,for him, only the begginning of a day full of sad surprises. Firstly they had charms 'yay 'harry thought with a lack   
  
of excitment 'another walk down memory lane' he was feeling mad 'cause every time he had a class which he used to take with Ron (which was like all of them) was always bringing back good  
  
memories .They were practising the patronus charm today and of course Harry was exelling at it and so was Hermione and all of the ex-dumbledore's army members were also doing pretty well .There was too much things to think about everyone seemed to be dying still.Next they had transfiguration,still the memories hunted him especialy the one from when they arrived one the first day of classes late because they had gotten lost. That class they were practising animal transformation ,they were split into teams of two.Our love birds were together .The project was to study and fully accomplish one type of animal transformation,Harry and Hermione ran up to prof.McGonagall both screaming to her the kind of transformation they wanted to do ,the got right up to her desk and almost deafenned her with their yells of "ANIMAGIS" she agreed and gave them the books they would need to complete their transformations.The next class they had was herbology they had that class with Hufflepuff, as usual. They were working with various plants none with a dangerous potential they worked while talking a little bit so they then they had defence against the dark arts,that class went easily enough now on that day they were practising many of higher status protection spells and charms,easily enough for harry it was quite stupid really the teacher thought they were dealing with someone in the first year!It was insulting really he was top of the school even if he was only in sixth year he could easily beat any seventh year in defence against the dark arts. He had potions now and as the were setteling in prof.Snape's classroom he came in wearing a mean smirk" now now now we must split up the love birds before they do anything in class,Potter sit with Mr.Malfoy " when he did he received a smirk and a glare."Miss Granger sit with Miss Parkinson"she did and also received a smirk and a glare.That was just the beggining of an unpleasant class."Today ,we are brewing the Draught Of Death "Snape said irritably "Now this potion is extremly dangerous as it's name may impose" he finished."the ingrediants and the instructions are on the chalk board.The brewed their potions under the cover of silence and they were now putting finishing touches on their potions with only ten minutes left in the class."Oh potty can't read he couldn't have done the potion right could he??"said draco peering into Harry's cauldron "what the-"Draco started he was lost for words he expected Harry's potion to be a funny color instead of the regular black with purple lines but it was right."well well well Mr.Potter loks like you got it .........right ?,you cheated! I will go see prof.Dumbledore about this!"Snape said and left .  
  
When he left the unthinkable happened .Thirty or so Death Eaters came in firing the Crutasius curse and the Agony curse anywhere near Harry ,the later was ready and put up the sheilding spell and wasn't affected but some students weren't as quick."Get him now "said a Death Eater near the door "protegio"yelled Harry his sheilding spell."crucio" a death eater said and fired the spell around Harry but it was sent back to him and he shrieked in pain more spell were fired and some hit other students after a while all thirty Death Eaters fired curses at harry all at once ,Some hit draco some hit the people around them and others hit Draco's cauldron and the potion which was correctly brewedto kill came out.The potion was flying everywhere it killed three Death eathers then More in the end their was only twenty Death Eaters left when more potion went flying killing only one more person..................................Draco.He was there being all confident and unprotected ,Because he beleived he wouldn't get hurt since his dad was a death Eater. He was wrong very wrong ,just as some people thought it was gonna end he was disappointed,the fight would end with 'potty' unhurt that's when he felt a liquid go through his robes 'what's this??? 'he thought looking down at himself to see black and purple potion sinking rapidly into in skin.He was feeling drowsy,he felt like sleeping there and then.He closed his eyes he felt his senses leave him he could only breathe but then that stoped too for about thirty seconds he sat there unable to move unable to breathe his hearth was pounding then the last life line he had was gone and he was clearly dead. Harry was now completly shocked they had killed people from their side to try and kill him.He was spared the problem by McGonagall coming in and starting to stun the Death Eaters .They all got the stunning spell worn off andthey started running away she ran after them and they were stuning students to clear their path finally they took a wrong turn into dead end ,they turned around and prof.McGonagall was blocking the way "lockerium Death Eaters"she yelled the doged the spell and said all together while aiming at her chest "STUPEFY" all 20 jets of red light hit her in the chest and she fell to th egrund stunned.The Death Eaters took this chance to run away some of the older students tried to stun them but the Death Eaters just put up shielding spells and they were alright.The students that had seen what had happened to prof.McGonagall ,brought her up to the hospital wing.  
  
After classes that day Harry and Hermione went up to the hospital wing to see if there was anything they could do fo rtheir teacher and head of house.When they got there they saw the top of madame pomfrey's hat behind a curtain ,and by the way the hat was shacking they could tell she was crying silently."madame Pomfrey? what's wrong?"hermione asked while they were inching around the curtain.What they saw made them both gasp and Hermione fainted.Ten minuted later when she had been enervated, they sat down with the medi-witch,what they had seen was nothing short of terrifying .They had seen there behind the curtain ,prof.McGonagall being convered,be madame Pomfrey,with a white sheet all the way over her head. Which definatly meant that she was dead.They were all really sad in Gryffindor and they all went to her funeral and her bariel.When were they going to get a new head of house,who would it be????  
  
A/N PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
